The Truth About Lily
by Stepheyy
Summary: My Name is Lily Scott-I'm eighteen years old and I just got told the truth. It turns out my whole entire life has been a lie starting from the day I was born. Read to find out how.


A/n: This is a one-shot originally written for a school assignment for my Writers Craft class which was to create a six to eight page fanfiction based off of your choice of TV show, movie, or book. If you didn't want that then you had to create either 6 pages of poetry (your choice of style) or a six page short children's story with pictures. I chose fanfiction, TV show and after much debating and asking around I chose One Tree Hill. This isn't the original story, the original was completely different it was supposed to be based off of Nathan and Lucas' relationship but I couldn't get past page two so I switched the whole entire concept around and this is the final product. Enjoy oh and this is one long one shot.

The Truth about Lily Scott

My name is Lily Roe Sawyer-Scott; I'm eighteen years old and this past summer my father told me I'm adopted. If you think that's the worst part then you're wrong. This story is all about me finding out the truth about my life.

It started with my dad telling me that he and my mom aren't really my parents and my real parents are dead. You see my father died before he even knew my mother was pregnant with me due to my uncle or as I thought all my life my grandfather killed my father in cold blood on the floor of the high school I just graduated from. My mother died of cancer just after I was born, it apparently went unnoticed until the end, and she died when I was just two months old. So of course my father or should I say my brother and cousin Lucas got custody of me and raised me as his daughter along with his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer.

They changed my name so they'd feel like I was actually their daughter; they ended up changing my name to Lillianne Roe Sawyer-Scott from Lily Roe Scott when I was about six I asked about my name and my mom or Peyton as I should call her said Lillianne was because Lily was too common of a name but everyone calls me that for short, Roe was because My grandmother or actually my mother was the last Roe alive and they wanted to honor her memory so it became my middle name. My mom then said I had two last names because my mom was the last Sawyer so I needed to keep the trend going.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott is my brother's girlfriend they've been together sense before I was born and yet never bothered getting married; together they have one kid not including me, Sawyer Brooke Scott whose six years younger than me and I adore her. It never bothered me that my parents were never married , they had simply told me one day when I was eight after I asked that just because two people loved each other didn't mean they would always get married; it was just simply a way of life so of course at the age of eight she just accepted the answer.

Then there's my father Lucas Eugene Scott; he was eighteen when I was born (which is the same day as my cousin James; I'm older by the way) and he always did promise our mother that he would always take care of me. Don't get me wrong my parent's never really lied to me it was only that one huge lie that took me all summer to get over. I knew everything about their pasts that I wanted to know though even though I knew my father had written several books about our lives I was never allowed to read them til now. A few years ago when I was looking through some old photos I had noticed that you could clearly see that my aunt Haley was pregnant with my cousin James yet my mother wasn't though I never questioned it.

I also learned that everyone in my family that was older than me knew the truth yet nobody ever said anything, though I guess that's because my family history is so messed up you wouldn't even be able to begin to comprehend it. My Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan are actually my cousin's which is really weird because my brother is Nathan's brother as well. I guess I forgot to mention that my biological father is Lucas and Nathan's uncle; I think that my biological mother liked both brothers.

Actually believe it or not but my mother was actually adopted as well, which is strange because she found out the same year I was born. Her parent's actually had no intention of telling her but her biological mother showed up and caused some trouble. She and my mother produced a CD with Ellie (Her biological mother) but died of cancer (which she knew about) before she could see the final product. My mother had also found out that she had a brother, an older brother that knew about her but at the time wanted nothing to do with her which sadly led to things I rather not talk about. Eventually he did come around and turned out to be a pretty awesome uncle.

Derek Sommers is his name and he's a Marine for the U.S Military and is often not around but he's still cool. It turns out when I went to visit him the other week had no clue about the fact that I was adopted and was actually mad at my mom for lying to him. Even though I thought it would be my cousin and best friend James who helped me sort my head after this I was glad it turned out to be my uncle Derek. After my visit with my uncle Derek James and I started sorting through some of my parents stuff and I had found a letter from my biological mother and it turned out everyone else except for Uncle Derek got one as well even an old family friend Andy Hargrove got one as well.

Apparently when my grandmother was in the hospital before she died she wrote letters to everyone explaining her reasoning and what future plans held for me.

_Dear Lucas, _

_I know by the time you get this letter I'll be dead and you know Cancer got the better of me. I love you and your sister so very much it hurts me by writing this but you deserve to know what I have planned. If Lily is still young enough to not remember me then you must raise her as your own and tell her that I am her grandmother, keep it that way until she turns eighteen, I want her to have a carefree life unlike the one you had once you started high school. _

_Raise her as your daughter and make sure which ever girl you bring home; make sure she approves and her opinion matters the most. If your daughter says no end of story; she is the most important person in your life now. Make sure she is raised with Jamie and that you remain close with Nathan and Haley and your friends. Promise me you'll do as I say, you're a good boy treat her well. Please keep her name Lily Roe Scott though you may change it as long as it has Lily Roe in it somewhere._

_Lucas I would not dare leave you with this responsibility if I did not think you could handle it. I know your eighteen and still young, however I was your age when I had you and look how you turned out. I wish for the café still stay open even if you are not the ones running it, though I want Tric to be run by Peyton even if things don't work out between you two. I know you're still grieving and trying to figure everything out but I have been talking to Andy lately and he promised he would help you with anything you needed. _

_Promise me that if you ever need anything call Andy. I love you and your sister always and forever along with everyone else in your group. Enclosed there are letters to everyone else and Lily when she's old enough. If you feel like you're not ready for the responsibility of being a father Andy will gladly step in and raise Lily til you are ready. _

_Love,_

_Karen (Your mother) _

_Dear Nathan, _

_I know that we were just starting to get to know each other but I need you to know you will always be a son to me I always have considered you as a son. I know that if your Uncle Keith were still alive you'd be my nephew however weird that is. I ask of you three simple things. One, Take care of your brother and cousin because I know you will. Two I want you to treat Lily as your niece, I asked Lucas to raise her as his own because I don't want her to grow up living in her own past I want her to have a fresh life and finally one last thing-raise her with Jamie. Lily is only a few hours older so treat her as you would treat Jamie; I want her to grow up with her cousin as her best friend._

_I know that the next eighteen years will be tough on all but if you ever need any help call Andy Hargrove he promised me he'd help you all when you need it. Don't hesitate and remember take care of your family._

_Love,_

_Karen_

_Dear Haley,_

_I want you to know that growing up you were the daughter I never had. I saved you from your siblings and gave you a place to stay when things got out of hand while growing up. I want you to know that I swear even on my grave I have four daughters, two sons, and one grandson. Peyton, Brooke, Lily and you are my daughter, Nathan and Lucas are my sons and Jamie is my grandson. You are always my daughter do me a favor and raise your niece and son together as if they were joined at the hip. Even if you or Lucas move away just get the kids together a few times a year. I love you forever Haley Bob._

_I know that the next eighteen years will be tough on all but if you ever need any help call Andy Hargrove he promised me he'd help you all when you need it. Don't hesitate and remember take care of your family._

_Love,_

_Karen_

_Dear Peyton,_

_I know that we've had our up and downs like me dating your father for a short period of time or opening Tric together. I want you to have the club-it's yours it was your idea I just helped. I know that you will end up with my son in the future so treat him right and help him with my death sense I know he will be taking it hard. Be happy and even if you end up with some other guy in the future please stay in my children's lives. When Lily learns the truth about her past you'll be there helping her sort it out, and when she hits Puberty you'll be right there explaining everything to her while Haley will comfort Lucas on the fact that his little girl is all grown up and Brooke will take him out for dinner explaining that it's just life and she has to grow up eventually. You are my daughter just like Haley, Brooke and Lily don't forget it._

_I know that the next eighteen years will be tough on all but if you ever need any help call Andy Hargrove he promised me he'd help you all when you need it. Don't hesitate and remember take care of your family._

_Love,_

_Karen_

_Dear Brooke, _

_You are one of the most cheery people I know so never lose faith in yourself or anyone around you. I know that you might have resented me abit while you were living with me sense I actually had rules you had to follow and listen to but we got along fine. You'll be an awesome godmother to Jamie growing up and an even more awesome aunt to him and Lily. Treat them like your own and remember follow your dreams and never give up. I love you as my daughter forever._

_Promise that you'll always be around when everyone needs it because trust me they will need you. I know that the next eighteen years will be tough on all but if you ever need any help call Andy Hargrove he promised me he'd help you all when you need it. Don't hesitate and remember take care of your family._

_Love,_

_Karen_

_Dear Skillz,_

_I can't remember why everyone started calling you that but I know that it was for a good reason. As the years go by make sure you're an awesome uncle to Lily and Jamie when they need it and make sure Lucas watches his heart I know the next few years will be stressful but he needs to be careful he does not need another heart attack. I know that they will not want to but when Jamie and Lily turn 14 they need to get tested. Keith and Nathan didn't have HCM but Dan and Lucas do, there's a chance they can have it. Get it done like I know you can. I know that the next eighteen years will be tough on all but if you ever need any help call Andy Hargrove he promised me he'd help you all when you need it. Don't hesitate and remember take care of your family._

_Love,_

_Karen_

_Dear Whitey,_

_I know you were Keith's best friend and I never expected to die before you and to say I don't know how disappointing that is for me. I had always thought that I'd be the one crying at your funeral not the opposite. We've known each other a long time and I resented you for a long time because you convinced my son to join the basketball team. I know now that it was a ploy to get Nathan and Lucas together like they should have been. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping Lucas and Nathan apart was for the best because it meant Dan wouldn't get in the way but I was wrong. Nathan and Lucas should have been raised together._

_What I want is for you to make sure the kids are okay after I leave, I know that I was the only real parental figure for a lot of the kids that became friends with my son so just keep an eye on them okay old man? I promise I'll keep an eye on Keith for you. My ex-boyfriend Andy Hargrove promised me that he'd be around to keep an eye on everyone so make sure he holds up his promise even though I know he will. I asked Lucas to raise Lily as his own daughter because I want her to be raised in a safe environment and not a twisted one like the boys. Should I make sure to mention that if Dan ever gets out of Prison I don't want my daughter anywhere near him?_

_Well I hope I don't see here anytime soon. So when I do I hope Lily and Jamie (and any other future kids) have had a chance to learn from you. Make sure the kids give you an amazing funeral and the whole town shows up._

_Love,_

_Karen (the daughter you never had)_

Well my name is Lillianne Roe Sawyer-Scott I'm 18 years old; I'm a high school graduate and about to start on a new life. This past summer I've just found out that my whole entire life has been a lie and strangely I'm okay with that. I've been told many things in my life that has been a lie but it has been to protect me and my birth mother. At least I can take comfort in knowing I wasn't the only one lied to.

Pretty much everyone that came into contact with me and all my younger family members has been lied to as well. I told my cousin James right away because well he's my best friend and I trust him with my life, he's like the twin brother I never wanted. Yeah that's how I see him because he's my rock; he's the first person I ran to with this because he's the first person I trust with anything. I do feel sorry for my little sister Sawyer and James' little sister Lydia because their confused and while I want to tell them I don't at the same time. It is my secret to tell and I'm not sure I want to. I mean who wants to tell your extended family members that you're adopted? I sure don't so when they finally get told I hope they forgive me.

In light of the truth I want to become a Federal Agent to help people; I don't want to deal with kids that need help I'll leave that to someone else only because that would remind me of this summer. My father has a heart condition that screwed him over of playing college ball and going pro but my uncle Nathan did it and he wished his brother was right beside him. If I become a federal Agent I want James to do something similar so we can be close and achieve the dream my father and uncle never got. I now realize that my parents amazing for raising me at eighteen when they both had a way out. I'm proud to call Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer my parents.


End file.
